Star Trek: Outpost
Star Trek: Outpost is an internet-based, fan-produced, serialized audio drama series by Giant Gnome Productions that began in 2009. It follows the adventures of the crew of Deep Space 3 and the , The show's opening lines set the stage: "In the darkest reaches of the United Federation of Planets, an isolated station stands sentinel over a neglected frontier. Commissioned long ago with high hopes, its promise is now all but forgotten. A lonely outpost serving as a gateway to the vast expanse beyond...where discovery...and adventure...await." History of the series Star Trek: Outpost debuted at Giant Gnome Productions on April 5, 2009 with the airing of the first episode, "What Could Be So Bad?" co-written and produced by Daniel McIntosh and Tony Raymond. The show is based on the television series, Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. Giant Gnome Productions began to air the episodes on a monthly basis, releasing them on the 5th of every month, with 11 episodes scheduled per season. The series is still in production. Places in Outpost *'Axinar IV' - Axinar IV was a recreation depot mentioned between Lt. Karen Denali and Lt. Greg Torkelson. According to Torkelson, he "cannot be held at all responsible for what happened there." Details of the incident were vague. *'The Enclave -' The Enclave was a hub for pirate and black market activity. Located on the far side of Rough Seas, a particularly nasty Type 7 ion storm inside the Pinchot Expanse, the Enclave was visited by Goshen, Lt. Renova Exler, and Doctor Rachel Winston to pick up a deutronium interphase generator (D.I.G.) for Deep Space 3 and uncover information about the mysterious group of long-dead aliens known as the Escherites. Although the Enclave was a "hive of scum and villainy," not all villains were welcome there; Captain Britarra of the Solar Winds was banned from the Enclave. *'Kalimor '- Kalimor was a planet located near the Miragosa Nebula and was the site of a former colony overseen by Governor Alkon. Then-Lieutenant Montane "Monty" Buchanan was stationed here and fell in love with the governor's daughter, Emily Alkon. It was also here that Buchanan met Dr. Arban Breetal and formed a life-long friendship. Described as "a beautiful place," Kalimor, according to Buchanan, was "...wild. Not dangerous, but...unplanned. Other than a few acres of farmland, it was uncultivated. It just...grew." Among the indigenous plants was a flowering plant called Vacariss. Buchanan would later note that the Vacariss "were...intoxicating." He noted that each patch of Vacariss smelled differently from the others and surmised that the size of the flower patch or the density of the flowers gave each patch a slightly different smell. Kalimor may have been idyllic, but it did not remain so. The colony was invaded by a brutal race of beings known as the Mahr. After neutralizing the communications, as well as the minimal defenses, the Mahr laid waste to the colony structures, and incinerated the area surrounding the colony for ten miles. The Vacariss in the area were burned to ash. The colonists were herded like cattle intered in a crude and makeshift concentration camp. Many of the colonists were either worked to death by the Mahr, or were brutally murdered, like Governor Alkon was executed in the street. "brutally murdered" in the street. Starfleet worked diplomatically at first, then acted with force to liberated Kalimor. The colonists were rescued eight months after the occupation began; 82 colonists survived the ordeal. *'Melnora -' Melnora was the third planet of a fairly isolated solar system in a "stable" area inside the Pinchot Expanse. Identified as Bolderis Minimus III by Starfleet, Melnora was home to a populace of people who resembled the Betazoids; however, Melnorans lacked the Betazoid empathic gifts. Existence of the planet was first discovered through a Melnoran named Biscaine. Biscaine was on a spritual retreat in a remote and isolated area of the planet, preparing to compete for control of the Ivory Throne, an ancient artifact that symbolized the central power of leadership on the planet. During his preparations, Biscaine stumbled across an alien ship that had made a hard landing. The occupants of the ship siezed Biscaine and took him prisoner. Treated as chattel, he was passed from band to band, wandering aimlessly through the stars for many years. Eventually, he met someone who took pity upon him and noticed the similarity between Biscaine and the race known as Betazoids. Biscaine was introduced to the Betazoids and was overjoyed, believeing he had made a remarkable discovery. But since he had no frame of reference as to where he was in relation to where he had come from, he was unable to relate the location of Melnora to the Betazoids. He spent his last days on Betazed, chroncling his life and recollections of Melnora. Though he was well-liked by all who met him, his memoirs are largely unknown. Many years later, a smuggler was apprehended attempting to enter Betazed space. Within the smuggler's logs was a mention of the planet Melnora. The information was eventually conveyed to Ambassador Briz Nemon who was aware of the writings of Biscaine. The ambassador then made a case to the Betazoid council and received approval to begin observation of Melnora and their culture, with the long-term goal of establishing protectorate status for the planet. The Melnorans had made significant progres toward unity on the planet and had elected planetary leaders prior to the insertion of Betazoid observation teams, yet, there there was still much division among the various factions, and skirmishes were common. Political affiliation on the planet was proudly and prominently displayed through the colors of an individual's clothing. During an attempt by Betazed to establish protectorate status, one of the cultural observers, Kar'rl Droonga was murdered by the daughter of the Menoran planetary leader, Voronis Ranteen. As a result, Starfleet advised that contact with the Melnorans be avoided and warning buoys were placed around the system warning non-Federation species of the dangers and turmoil on the planet. *'Pinchot Expanse -' Named after the explorer who discovered it, Marcos Pinchot, the Pinchot Expanse, known locally as "The Pinch," was a region of extremely unstable space filled with temporal/spatial anomalies and intense ion storms, and was regarded as a "generally dangerous place." Located near the borders of the Ferengi Alliance and the First Federation, "the Pinch" was investigated by Starfleet on numerous occasions. However, after numerous ships and crews mysteriously disappeared, the exploration of the area was discontinued. According to Lt. Renova Exler, the executive officer of the USS Chimera, there are hundreds of stories about the Pinch. "And for every story," she said, "there are dozens of attempts to scientifically validate it...and every one of them has come up empty. The Pinch laughs at scientists."Though the area had the stigma of being another "Delta Triangle," the sector's indigenous species still traveled through the area. One section of the Pinch, known as The Rough Seas, was an extremely dangerous Type 7 ion storm. However, some parts of the Pinch were "stable," such as the area near the planet Bolderis Minimus III (which was known by the locals as Melnora). *'Quin' - Quin (pronounced "keen") was a planet located near the Miragosa Nebula. Emily May Tovar-Smith, the sister of Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith travelled to this planet as part of a school expedition. It was here that doctors believed she contracted a variant of the Mahr pathogen which was developed on Kalimor and tested on the colonists who had been interned in a concentration camp. *'The Rough Seas' - The Rough Seas was a permanent type 7 ion storm inside the Pinchot Expanse. "In storms of this magnitude," according to Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson, "even a well-protected starship is a increased risk of being ripped to shreds by the magnetic cascades... Based on what information I have gathered...the area is best avoided if at all possible...which, I suppose, makes it ideal for a smuggler's hide out. Data indicates that even the most inexperienced pilot can navigate around it if they take it slow and careful." Pirates and rogues were known to use the Rough Seas to help evade capture or avoid detection from the authorities; however, travel inside the Rough Seas was considered far too dangerous even for the most daring of pilots. *'Sigma Iotia II' - Sigma Iotia II was the homeworld of Lt. Renova Exler and Salvatore Exler, her grandfather. The planet is one of two in the Sigma Iotia system. Its inhabitants, known as Iotians, were a "very bright and imitative people." After the starship USS Horizon visited the planet and left behind "The Book" - a book about the Chicago Mobs of the 1920s - the Iotians used the book to develop their culture in the image of the gangsters of old Earth. *'Venderis Nebula' - The USS Remington was surveying this nebula and the nearby gaseous anomalies when then-Lieutenant Greg Torkelson got word that he had been promoted to Lt. Commander and assigned to Deep Space 3. Ships, Stations & Starbases *''Boltan'' - The Boltan was a Free Trade Vessel docked at Yossarian's Warehouse at the Enclave with an impatient captain. *'Deep Space 3 -' Deep Space 3 was the space station the series revolves around. Commissioned long ago to fulfill a commitment to the First Federation, who later shut their borders to the Federation, it is now like the small frontier town bypassed by the railroad and is viewed as unnecessary and an embarrassment to Starfleet. The majority of the occupied sections of the station are run down and almost dilapidated, mostly due to the stingy requisitioning habits of Captain Montane Buchanan, the commanding offficer of the station. Many portions of the station are powered down. It has one obsolete holodeck. The station is loacted between the borders of the Ferengi Alliance and the First Federation at the edge of the Pinchot Expanse. *'Denebian Roustabout - Series K '- Captain Taldeen from the Starfleet Judge Advocate General's office used this type of transport vessel to get to Deep Space 3. *''Glaminfo'' - The'' Glaminfo'' was an enormous "pleasure craft" with an exterior covered by holographic advertising. Equipped with a casino and multiple holosuites, the Glaminfo is capable of fulfilling nearly any fantasy of its visitors. The master of the vessel has connections to the area's criminal element, including the infamous Mr. Big. The Glaminfo ''played a critical role in an illegal operation seeking to produce counterfeit latinum. The ship also carries multiple holding cells for trafficking in the slave trade. The ''Glaminfo is equipped to jam transport and communications activity to prevent cheating in the ship's casino. The preferred method of arrival and departure is small transport yachts and shuttlecraft. The ship carries a substantial weapons loadout. *''Frizay'' - The Frizay is a Free Trade Vessel docked at Yossarian's Warehouse at the Enclave. The Frizay was 14 hours behind schedule because they were waiting for their cargo to be loaded. *'Free Trade Vessel ''Solar Winds '- The ''Solar Winds was listed as a Free Trade Vessel but had a proven reputation of being a pirate vessel known to frequent the area known as the Pinchot Expanse. Commanding Officer - Britarra. Navigation Officer: Melion. Former First Officer: Jenneth *''Latinum Quid ''- The Latinum Quid was a Ferengi Treasury vessel. Commanding Officer: Daimon Furrent. The Latinum Quid was Destroyed enroute to Ferenginar by the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Though under normal circumstances more than capable of defending itself, the ship was sabotaged by Mr. Big and his nefarious organization called The Core, in order to cover up the presence of faux latinum amongst the cargo of normal latinum. The Solar Winds, under orders from Mr. Big, attacked the Latinum Quid, setting off an explosive device hidden within the latinum cargo. At the time of the attack, the Latinum Quid ''was under the escort of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS ''Chimera]], but was still lost with all hands. In the ensuing engagement, the Solar Winds was heavily damaged in the same engagement. *'The Lucky Lady'' - The Free Trade Vessel'' Lucky Lady'' was a private cargo ship out of Cygnax 7. The Lucky Lady delivered an antiquated Antarean shuttle to Goshen on Deep Space 3. Commanding Officer: Dersick. *Profit Margin '''- The Profit Margin was a Klingon shuttle that was purchased "from a dealer" by the Ferengis Vurk and Tirgil. The shuttle is identified by Yeoman Burghoff on Deep Space 3 as the type of shuttle seen aboard Klingon D7 battle cruisers. When this revelation is made, Tirgil accuses Vurk: "You told me it was Parvekian!" (Episode 31: Old Friends and Memories) *''Profitable Venture'' - A Ferengi D'Kora class cruiser that served as a trading ship under the command of Daimon Yurrel. The ship was destroyed in the Pinchot Expanse. *'Ru-Tang' - The Ru-Tang was a vessel that visited the recreation depot at Axinar IV. Lt. Karen Denali won a bottle of scotch from its engineer. Details on the vessel are unknown. *'Runabout Bond' - The Runabout Bond was a predecessor to the Danube-class runabouts which came into service around 2373. The Bond was equipped with a tractor beam emitter, and a compact personnel transporter. The tractor beam could be used to tow starships. Unlike succeeding runabouts, the Runabout Bond did not have warp capability and was truly suited for short-distance, heavy space-port operations (such as movign vessels, containers, etc.). *'Starbase 512 '- Starbase 512 was the closest starbase to Deep Space 3. Base of operations for the 214th Construction Battalion and their starships, the USS Trosper, an Oberth-class starship, and the USS Goldberg, a Bristol-class transport vessel.. *'Starbase 621' - Starbase 621 was a Federation starbase located hear the Tzenkethi border. This starbase was referenced as a possible diversionary target of a Tzenkethi attack in a conversation between Admiral Bartholomew Thomas and Admiral Andra Voychelis of Starfleet Command. According to Admiral Thomas, the base is heavily fortified and fully stocked. According to Admiral Voychelis, the Joint Chiefs at Starfleet HQ believe the true target might be the Draconis system near the Hellespont Nebula. *''Successful Negotiations'' - The Successful Negotiations was an antiquated Antarean shuttle that Goshen acquired in exchange for an outstanding debt owed him by the trader/pirate, Dersick. The shuttle design was a favorite among smugglers because of it's configuration for hiding contraband. The shuttle was used to take Goshen, Lt. Renova Exler and Dr. Rachel Winston to the Enclave, a known pirate hideout, the Enclave, to retrieve a deutronium interphase generator for Deep Space 3. After retrieving the generator (and a couple of misappropriated containers belonging to the pirate ship, the Solar Winds), the Successful Negotiations was pursued by the Solar Winds into the area of the Pinchot Expanse called the Rough Seas, a permanent type 12 ion storm where the Successful Negotiations was then destroyed. Just before the ship's destruction, Goshen and Dr. Winston were beamed to the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] while Renova Exler was beamed aboard the Solar Winds along with the shuttle's cargo. *'Task Force 51' - Task Force 51 was identified approaching Deep Space 3 with Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship, the USS Joseph Kittinger in the lead. The Task Force was comprised of the Admiral's flagship and "three smaller vessels," one of which was later identified as the USS Caravelle, a Freedom-class ship. *'USS ''Caravelle' - The USS ''Caravelle was a Freedom-class starship, assignned to Admiral Thomas' Task Force 51. Equipped with a single warp nacelle, the Caravelle was initially assignned the search for the Antarean shuttle Successful Negotiations after it reported being under attack near the Rough Seas in the Pinchot Expanse. *'USS ''Cassiopeia' - The USS ''Cassiopeia ''was a decomissioned [[Oberth class|''Oberth-class]] starship that was sent to Deep Space 3 for salvage. A warp coil from the USS Cassiopeia was removed and installed on the USS Chimera. *'USS ''Chimera '- The [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS ''Chimera ]](NCC-11555) was an ''Oberth''-class starship commissioned on stardate 369032.2 (Editor's Note: the stardate quoted in the first episode may be an error; an extra digit was added to the stardate making it appear the ship was built long after the time period in which it is set.). The ship was built under Naval Construction Contract (NCC) number 11555 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards.The ship's dedication plaque bore a quote from Miguel deCervantes from the musical Man of La Mancha: "To dream the impossible dream...to run where the brave dare not go...to reach the unreachable star." (Star Trek: Outpost). The Chimera underwent extensive field modifications and did not meet Starfleet specifications in many areas. Outdated technology from a variety of cultures was incorporated into the ship. Comanding Officer: Lt. Commander Gregory "Tork" Torkelson. First Officer: Lt. Renova Exler. Second Officer: Ensign Kyle. Chief Engineer: Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox. Assistant Chief Engineer: Petty Officer Takahara. Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Rachel Winston. Navigation Officer: Ensign Randy Thomas; Medical Techs: Johnson and Giles. *'USS ''Goldberg' - The USS ''Goldberg (NCC-8206A) was a Bristol-class transport vessel. This particular class of starship had been Starfleet’s primary container carrier for several decades, having replaced the aging Ptolemy-class transport/tugs near the end of the 2390s. The USS Goldberg is capable of carrying numerous types of containers, including cargo, personnel, hospital and supply containers, though in its current role with the 214th Starfleet Construction Battalion, the USS Goldberg has as its primary function the transportation of supplies and materials to assist in the construction/repair of Starfleet ships and facilities. *'USS ''Gorgon' - The USS ''Gorgon (NCC-42047) was a Mediterranean-class technical supply ship with a crew of 30. Equipped to transport medical, technical and scientific equipment or weapons to remote outposts or starships operating at the Federation borders, the ship itself was armed only with type 7 phasers. Large doors provide easy access to the shuttlebay/cargo section which occupies most part of the saucer. The ship was not suited for bulky equipment; it was intentionally designed small and simple, for it usually delivered urgently needed goods. The USS Gorgon made infrequent supply runs to Deep Space 3. Commanding Officer: Captain Baker. Communications Officer: Ensign James. *'USS ''Joseph Kittinger '- The USS ''Joseph Kittinger ''(NCC-22800) was an Excelsior-class starship which served as the flagship of Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' Task Force 51. Commanding Officer: Captain Iridian. Chief Engineer: Commander Watson. Petty Officer: Yeoman Blank. *'USS Leone' - The USS Leone'' was an ''Oberth''-class starship in a deep space scout configuration. The USS Leone was disabled by a meteor storm and deemed irrepairable. With engines powered down the USS Leone was towed to Deep Space 3 from Starbase 512 by the USS Gorgon. The USS Leone, slated for dismantling/recycling, was to be turned over to Lt. Forrestal upon arrival at the station, but was intercepted by Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox, who took the ship from the USS Gorgon instead. Chief Knox, the Chief of Engineering from the USS'' Chimera'' had his engineering teams, led by Engineer Takahara, beam aboard the Leone and start scavinging parts for the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. Knox believed that Forrestal would waste too much time with formal procedures regarding the dismantling of the ship and wanted to get the parts he needed for the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]], among them being a second stage inertial dampener. *'USS ''Remington' - The USS ''Remington (NCC-19827) was a Miranda-class light cruiser configured as a science vessel. Commanding Officer: Captain Russell "Rusty" Steele. First Officer: Lieutenant Commander Pierce. Chief Engineer: Commander Gant. *'USS ''Sutter's Mill' - The USS ''Sutter's Mill (NCC-37123) was a refitted Merced-class ship. By 2350, the Merced-class sdtarships were beginning to be decommissioned in favor of newer designs and the USS Sutter's Mill was spared that fate to become a platform to develop prototype systems. Within a few years, the Sutter's Mill had reached the end of its projected life span as a prototype testbed and was decommissoned and sent to Deep Space 3 for salvage. The ship was stripped and several of the ship's turbolift cars were retrofitted and placed in service aboard the station. However, because of the refit modifications required, coupled with small leaks of anti-gravity coolant in the turbolift system, the turbolift cars developed galvanic corrosion, resulting in a catastrophic turbolift accident that nearly killed the station's commander, Captain Montaine Buchanan. *'USS ''Trosper' - The [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Trosper USS ''Trosper] was an Oberth-class starship assignned to the 214th Starfleet Construction Battalion, currently stationed at Starbase 512. Commanding Officer: Captain Don Walsh; SCE Engineer: Lt. Commander Barreto; SCE Engineer: Lieutenant Lolo. Characters *'Alkon, Emily' - (played by Jennifer Anderson) - (DECEASED) - Emily Alkon was the daughter of the Governor of the colony world of Kalimor. A young woman with simple tastes, Emily fell in love with then-Lieutenant Montaine "Monty" Buchanan. Monty knew of Emily's love for the wildflower Vacariss which bloomed in large fields on the planet. He took her to see a recently discovered field of them on a hill hear the colony and there she and he discussed their future. Despite Monty's aspirations of one day becoming an admiral, Emily just wanted "a place I can call home. Just a little piece of land. A garden. A small place with Monty in it." When the alien race called the Mahr invaded the colony, she survived the initial invasion, and helped Monty lead the survivors. During the occupation, Monty was subjected to a biological pathogen during an "experiment" conducted by the Mahr. The pathogen normally was fatal, but Dr. Breetal was able to smuggle counteragents out of the Mahr testing facility. While Monty was recovering, Emily took over his tasks of leading the colonists; however, the Mahr then took Emily and subjected her to a stronger dose of the pathogen but did not make the medicines available as they so-conveniently had done when they experimented on Monty. Monty noted that in addition to being fatal, the pathogen the caused the victim to endure severe hallucinations and a "distinctive rash." Emily "died the following morning," and was "buried on the hill overlooking the meadow where the Vacariss had once bloomed." Two days after her death, the colonists were liberated by Starfleet/Federation forces. *'Alkon, Governor - ' (DECEASED) - Governor Alkon was the leader of the colony at Kalimor. His daughter, Emily, fell in love with a young Starfleet Lieutenant stationed there - Montaine Buchanan. In the early stages of Monty and Emily's romance, Monty kept Emily out into the very early hours of the morning and according to Montaine Buchanan, "Governor Alkon, Emily’s father, threatened me with fates worse than death if I ever kept his daughter out that late again..." During the Mahr invasion/occupation of Kalimor, the Governor was "killed right over there...like a rabid animal...right there in the street." *'Antilles, Captain' - Captain Antilles was the captain of the Betazoid shuttle for Ambassador Briz Nemon. Critically wounded when the shuttle was attacked, Antilles required a skin graft; however, due to a bout with a strain of Anaprolean fever, the graft was more difficult than anticipated due to antibodies in the captain's system. *'Aybar '- (played by Bryce Raymond) - Aybar was a Ferengi treasury agent sent to Deep Space 3 to follow up on leads regarding the possible production of counterfeit latinum. Aybar was on the trail of the "faux latinum" when the Ferengi Treasury vessel Latinum Quid was attacked. Aybar then left the station to spearhead the investigation of the ship's destruction. *'Baker - Captain - '(played by CC Peterson) - Captain Baker was the commanding officer of the USS Gorgon, a supply vessel that made infrequent trips to Deep Space 3. Baker was determined to maintain a hands-off approach and not get involved in the drama of the station when her ship visited. *'Balreese, M.D.' - Dr. Balreese was a psychiatrist at Starfleet headquarters. Admiral Bartholomew Thomas and Captain Taldeen were intimately familiar with him. Taldeen believed that Dr. Balreese would enjoy discovering the true origin and meaning of Captain Montaine Buchanan's memetic phrase ("No more and no less"). *'Blank - Yeoman' - (played by Anhna Behari) - Yeoman Blank was a petty officer aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. *'Breetal, Arban - M.D. - '(played by Larry Phelan) - Arban Breetal was the Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space 3 and close confidant to Captain Montaine Buchanan. After medical school, Dr. Breetal was passed over for a position at Ravenstone, a medical facility on Earth (England), what specialized in xenopathologies. Dr. Breetal was later assigned to the colony world of Kalimor, where he met Buchanan. Kalimor was eventually attacked and occupied by an alien race called the Mahr who imprisoned the colonists in a make-shift concentration camp and/or used them as slave labor and/or experimentation subjects. Threatening to systematically and brutally kill the colonists until he acquiesced, the Mahr forced Dr. Breetal to participate in the medical experiments. Dr. Breetal was cleared of any wrongdoing in the incident and was actually awarded a medal for his efforts to keep the colonists alive during the occupation. *'Britarra - Captain -' (played by MJ Cogburn) - a female Orion pirate captain of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds ''. Considered a rogue, even by her fellow pirates, Britarra has been banned from visiting The Enclave, a trading outpost inside the Pinchot Expanse known for attracting pirates and scoundrels. Britarra considers herself the superior of any male, as well as most females and believes she should have been named queen. Crippled by an overwhelming sense of superiority, Britarra frequently underestimates the opposition. She uses her Orion pheromones to control and modify the emotional state of her crew. She occasionally does contract work for Mr. Big and his "organization" known as "The Core." After the Solar Winds successfully attacked the Ferengi treasury ship Latinum Quid, it was nearly destroyed by the . *'Buchanan, Montaine - Captain '- (played by Edward Gore) - Montaine Buchanan was the commanding officer of Deep Space 3 at the time of Lt. Commander Torkelson's arrival (approximately 2364). Buchanan has been in command of the station for 12 years prior to that. Along with Dr. Arban Breetal, Buchanan is a survivor of the Mahr occupation of planet Kalimor, which was his first deep space assignment since graduation from the Academy. While there, he fell in love with Emily Alkon, daughter of the Colony Governor. After Kalimor was invaded by the Mahr, he assumed command of the survivors following the death of Captain Derks, the senior Starfleet Officer at the colony. Buchanan, skilled in resource management, was determined to save as many colonists as he could. The seeds of Buchanan's future were planted when his Vulcan friend, Sakor, decided he had become too much of a burden on Buchanan and the colonists, and was brutally beaten by the Mahr after refusing to move a rock. Dr. Breetal tried to ease Sakor's suffering but was seen by the Mahr guards. The Mahr known as Fist then killed Sakor in cold blood. From that point on, to Buchanan, the survivors ceased to be seen as people, and became only resources to be managed, the same as food and materials. The Mahr ordered Buchanan to provide subjects for experiments but Buchanan refused and the Mahr took them anyway. They also subjected Buchanan to the same experiments, exposing him to the same pathogen being used on other test subjects. Buchanan was saved by Dr. Breetal, who managed to "smuggle out" a small amount of the antidote. Although the medicine worked, it left Buchanan weak and incapacitated. The leadership of the survivors was taken over by Emily Alkon. When she failed to return from a work detail, Buchanan discovered she had been taken as a test subject for the Mahr pathogen. She was returned in a delusional state, just like Buchanan. Having none of the antidote left to counteract the pathogen, Emily died the following morning. Two days later, Starfleet/Federation forces liberated the camp, and chased the Mahr all the way to the Miragosa Nebula, where they mysteriously disappeared. Buchanan was awarded a medal for his actions during the Mahr occupation, though he does not believe he deserved it, nor does he value it. He also received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. During the next 13 years, he was promoted up the ranks to Captain and was eventually posted at Deep Space 3. A driven, heavy-handed martinet, Buchanan's management style was to maximize short-term gains, which often resulted in long-term losses - among which was crew morale. With the lone exception of Dr. Breetal, Buchanan had no close, personal friends aboard the station. He treated everyone on the station with varying degrees of contempt and/or disdain and was passed over multiple times for promotion to the rank of Admiral. Though he was the senior officer onboard, he rarely accepted responsibility for any failures or shortcomings, preferring to blame subordinates. Buchanan's ambition to succeed is exceeded only by lack of loyalty to the station or its crew. Though he believed himself a logistical genius in the eyes of Starfleet Command, he was, in fact, the butt of jokes and slurs by the Admiralty because of his incomplete understanding of proper station operation. The reason behind his long tenure in command of Deep Space 3 was unknown, though it was speculated Starfleet wanted to shut the station down and replace it with an automated listening station and the captain was there to quietly expedite the process. He was involved in a serious turbolift accident resulting in him inhaling a significant amount of anti-grav coolant. While recovering from his injuries, he strongly protested Dr. Breetal keeping him in sickbay. Buchanan also had not spent much time on the station's only holodeck, believing that it was pointless to waste time and energy living out one's fantasies. Buchanan loves to walk, a habit he developed prior to Kalimor. He would time various routes in the areas where he lived and worked to maximize the time he had available. On Deep Space 3, Buchanan was known to take walks all over the station; the crew believed this was one way he could keep an eye on them. *'Chirrock -''' (played by Barry Wallace) - Chirrock was a servant to the race known as the Sovereignty, a lizard like race. He himself was not of the Sovereignty, as he and Lotran are of a similar race that was long ago conquered by the Sovereignty. He was the "chief among slaves" to the leader known as the "Ship Captain", who came to Deep Space 3 to ask for medical assistance. Chirrock unknowingly committed a major faux pas when he got Dr. Breetal, who Chirrock assumed was female since all Sovereignty doctors are female, to perform a medical procedures on one of the Ship Captain's wives. The Ship Captain would have killed him on the spot had Captain Buchanan not protested. The Ship Captain then delayed Chirrok's sentence of death to later time aboard their own ship. The Ship Captain then promoted Lotran to the position of "chief among slaves." The crew of Deep Space 3 eventually learned that Chirrock was not killed, and had, in fact, escaped from the execution chamber through a removable panel. Utilizing a cloaking device woven into his clothing, Chirrock snuck back aboard Deep Space 3 to speak with Lotran. Once discovered by the crew of the station, Chirrock explained that his culture, the slave culture, was actually in charge of the bureaucracy of the Sovereignty, which actually allowed him to escape execution. Chirrock stated that he would remain hidden until they could return to their section of space upon which time he would continue his service to the Sovereigns under a new identity. *'Denali, Karen, Lieutenant' - (played by Deborah Adams) - Lt. Karen Denali was the Chief Science Officer aboard the USS Chimera. Previously, she served with Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson on the USS Remington. Denali was transferred to the Chimera as a "peace offering" to Torkelson by Admiral Bartholomew Thomas following the admiral's revelation of the truth behind Tork's reassignment. Initially outraged and angry because she believed Torkelson was responsible for the transfer, Denali's anger was eased when she discovered the truth behind the matter. Prior to her leaving the USS Remington, Denali was poised to move into the command track into into the position of Number Two aboard that ship. After the transfer, she had a difficult time adjusting to life at Deep Space 3 and the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]], even and expressed resentment at taking orders from Ensign Kyle, the second officer of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. Denali holds a Ph.D. in Astrospectography and has been invited to speak at the Astrophysics Symposium at the Mars University on the findings of the Venderis Nebula along with Lt. N'Kana. Despite her misgivings about her transfer, Denali did express a scientific curiosity in the Pinchot Expanse phenomena. While still aboard the USS Remington, and before Torkelson's promotion, Denali visited the recreation depot on Axinar IV with Torkelson. Details of the incident were vague, though Torkelson claims that "he cannot at all be responsible for what happened there." While there, however, Denali won a bottle of Scotch with the date of 2237 - the "real thing" according to Torkelson. Denali won the bottle from the engineer from the Ru-Tang. Torkelson and Denali shared the bottle to celebrate Torkelson's promotion, though Torkelson said, "I though you were saving that for a special occasion." *'Dersick' - A pirate/trader, captain of the Free Trade Vessel Lucky Lady, a private cargo ship out of Cygnax 7. *'Droonga, Kar'rl '- (played by Rish Outfield) - (DECEASED) - Kar'rl was a Betazoid emissary, a cultural anthropologist sent to observe and report on the world of Melnora, a planet inside the Pinchot Expanse. It was believed that the Melnorans were an off-shoot of the Betazoid race. On the planet, Kar'rl made contact with the local leaders and established a relationship with their daughter, Voronis Ranteen. Voronis believed that Kar'rl and the Betazoids could help her people unite the planet by imposing on the radical elements the will of her parents. When normal diplomatic processes and procedures proved to be too slow, Voronis took that as a sign that Kar'rl had lied to her about his and his people's ability to help, and murdered him at a state function in front of witnesses. Kar'rl was in a empathic mind link with the Betazoid Ambassador, Briz Nemon at the time of the attack. *'Elizabeth' - A colonist on the planet Kalimor. Elizabeth was a survivor of the initial invasion by the Mahr. She was part of the work detail when Montaine Buchanan was taken for "experiments." *'Emkaien' - (played by Chris Lipscombe) - A Klingon warrior who believes in the old ways of the Klingon Empire; Emkaien has left Klingon space to find a new home for Klingons who believe they way he does and has an older D-7 battle cruiser, the IKS Chancellor Mogwa, and is searching in the space around the Pinchot Expanse. Emkaien was married to Jenneth, who was discomendated and found refuge to that particular part of space. It was Emkaien and his ship who rescued Jenneth. After a disagreement, Jenneth divorced Emkaien. He then ordered Jenneth cast off the ship. *'Escherites' - According to Dr. Rachel Winston, the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Chimera, and an amateur archaeologist, there were a number of ancient civilizations that rose and fell within or around the area known as the Pinchot Expanse. The Escherites were chief among them. The civilization's true name is lost to history; but they were named after the late 20th century Earth artist M.C. Escher because of the culture's design elements which appear in a vast majority of their works - for example in art and technology. According to Dr. Winston, The Escherites had a very distinctive style. "They seemed to exult in complexity and visual illusion," Winston said. "Most of what is known abut the Escherites is speculation. It's believed their civilization fell about the same time the Romulans broke off from the Vulcans." Archeological finds of the Escherites are rare and are "usually in remarkably good shape." From a technology standpoint, "the Escherites were a messed-up bunch," Master Chief Petty Officer Burt Knox said. "From what tech I've seen, they must've spent too much time in front of data screens and not enough time doing anything real. Mentally controlled exosuits for atrophied limbs, sensory enhancers to counter failing sight and hearin'...no wonder they all died." *'Exler, Renova - Lieutenant' - (played by Katie Gomez) - First Officer of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] and Second Officer of Deep Space 3. Renova Exler was born on Sigma Iotia II ( ), and grew up in the care of her grandfather, Salvatore Exler. A small-time pickpocket in her youth, she attempted to steal a diplomatic pouch from then-Lieutenant Sayzar Tyrellian. Tyrellian took her under his wing, and ensured her a place at Starfleet Academy. After her graduation, Tyrellian, now a captain, requested that Renova be assigned to his command aboard the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] at Deep Space 3. *'Exler, Salvatore - '(played by Bill McIntosh) - Salvatore Exler was the grandfather of Lt. Renova Exler. Salvatore raised Renova in her early years. Once a member of the "mob" life on Sigma Iotia II, Salvatore retired and spent his time making "his world famous soup." According to him, he also enjoyed "meeting up with Murray down at the market to swap a few lies, tell a few jokes and buy some fresh vegetables. Every once in a while I even stop in a Jojo's for a quick one with the boys." Salvatore initially objected to Renova leaving Sigma Iotia II to enlist in Starfleet. Whether Salvatore was alive on Sigma Iotia II during Renova's deployment to Deep Space 3 is unclear, though based on the conversation Renova had with the holographic projection of Salvatore on the holodeck, he outlived his wife; he mentions the fact that he doesn't get much company "now that your grandmother has passed." Renova uses the holoprogram of Salvatore as a sounding board/confidant. *'Farmer, Nathaniel - Lieutenant - '(played by Greg Littlefield) - Chief of Security on Deep Space 3. A very aloof character overall, he relies on keeping a low profile and "open ears" to maintain control on the station. *'Fayzon' - (played by Ben Cromey) - A young local on the planet Melnora. Fayzon worked with the Betazoid insertion/observation team, explaining his culture to them. When the USS Chimera arrived with Ambassador Briz Nemon, Fayzon acted as a tour guide to the city, taking Chief Knox, Doctor Winston, Ensign Thomas, and Karrl Droonga to various markets around town. In one common market, the crowd was attacked by political insurgents. Choosing not to flee, but to stay with his charges, Fayzon helped the landing party get back to the safehouse. Chief Burt Knox, who was part of the landing party, complimented Fayzon on his bravery by sticking with the team. *'Fist' - (played by Barry Wallace) - Fist was a soldier of an alien race called the Mahr, an alien race that invaded the colony of Kalimor, near the Miragosa Nebula. Particularly brutal and sadistic, Fist beat several colonists to death, including Sakor, a scientist on the colony. Fist also inflicted a severe cut on Yarkoma, a young female colonist, leaving a "long scar" on her right cheek. According to Montain Buchanan, "To the Mahr, we were animals. And Fist liked to torture 'animals.'" The final disposition of Fist and the rest of the Mahr is unknown; the colony at Kalimor was liberated 8 months after the initial invasion, and the Mahr were drived by Federation forces into the Miragosa Nebula, where they disappeared. *'Forrestal, Jennifer - Lieutenant' - (played by Cathy Rinella) - Chief Engineer of Deep Space 3. Came aboard the station approximately three years before Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson. Due to the structure of staffing at the station, technically, she is the supervisor of Master Chief Engineer Burt "Hard" Knox while the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] is docked at the station. Unlike the Chief, Lt. Forrestal is a more traditional engineer; however, given her current situation, she has been forced to learn alternate methods of acquiring and utilizing non-traditional technologies to keep Deep Space 3 functioning. *'Frastel' - Frastel was a Ferengi businessman with whom Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox worked. Daimon Yurrel reported to Chief Knox that Frastel had gone on to be "before the Blessed Exchequer, negotiating another unprofitable deal, no doubt," to which Knox replied, "Too bad. Him I trusted." According to Knox, Frastel had a "line on some Dopterian tech." *'Furrent, Daimon' - (played by Eddie Bowley) - (DECEASED) -The Ferengi Captain of the Treasury Ship Latinum Quid. The Daimon was killed when his ship was attacked both from within and from without by the pirate vessel Solar Winds. *'Gant' - Commander - (played by Rish Outfield) - Commander Gant is the Tellarite Chief Engineer aboard the USS Remington. Known for his typical argumentative behavior, Gant is a perfectionist when it comes to resolving engineering problems. *'Giles - Med Tech - '(played by Nick Armstrong) - A medical technician assigned to the . *'Gliss, Neela - Engineer - '(played by Brittani Ebert) - An engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Transferred from the USS Joseph Kittinger. Engineer Gliss prefers to "get her hands dirty" rather than the clean, easy, simple maintenance of her previous posting aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger. She views hard work of Deep Space 3 as "fun." *'Goshen' (played by Jules Ismail/Ben Cromey) - A Ferengi who formerly worked as a crewman aboard the Profitable Venture, a Ferengi trading vessel. Rescued from the dying wreckage of the ship, Goshen has found a new home aboard Deep Space 3. He has been an informant for the Orion Pirate Captain Britarra in the past. Through his various dealings, he managed to acquire a dilapidated Antarean shuttle from a local trader, Dersick, which he promptly named The Successful Negotiations. Using the shuttle, Goshen assisted the station in acquiring a piece of equipment needed for the station. However, the Successful Negotiations was lost in the process when it was attacked by Britarra inside a particularly rough area of the Pinchot Expanse called The Rough Seas. In exchange for the loss of his ship, Lt. Commander Torkelson has offered space on Deep Space 3's long-closed plaza where Goshen could open up a commercial venture. *'Graves, Jack - Engineer - '(played by Michael Liebmann) - Engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Engineer Graves is Lt. Forrestal's right-hand-man, often called up on to do some of the "dirty work" of the station. Graves has an intense dislike for Captain Buchanan and his policies and procedures of running the station. *'Grelding, Ensign' - (played by Waleed Ovase) - The Ensign serves aboard the in a variety of capacities, including navigator. *'Gymarin, Zerkaks - Captain' - Captain Zerkaks Gymarin was the presiding officer in the Judge Advocate General's office who assigned Captain Taldeen to investigate Deep Space 3. *'Halliburton, Lafayette - Admiral' - (played by Cary Ayers) - Chief of Logistics at Starfleet Command. Captain Montaine Buchanan aspired to work in his office. Initially the Admiral was seriously considering Captain Buchanan's application. After Admiral Thomas contacted him, and pointed out the Captain's shortcomings, the position went to Captain (now Rear Admiral) Hayute. Despite this, Admiral Halliburton did call Captain Buchanan to thank him personally for applying, and invite him to apply again, should there be another opening. He also congratulated the Captain for winning the award for running the most efficient Space station in Starfleet for the third year in a row. *'Iridian - Captain' - (played by Thornton Hal). Captain Iridian is the commanding officer of the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. *'James' - Ensign - Ensign James was the Communications Officer aboard the USS Gorgon. *'Jenneth '- (played by C.C. Peterson) - Jenneth is a renegade Klingon female warrior who served aboard the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Jenneth suffered discommendation by the Klingon High Council due to her vehement opposition to the Khitomer Accords. Left Klingon space and joined the crew of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. She eventually advanced to the position of First Officer. Jenneth was abandoned by Captain Britarra after Jenneth's successful mission to assassinate Daimon Yurrel onboard his new ship Another Profitable Venture. Jenneth was also responsible for fatally wounding Captain Sayzar Tyrellian prior to her escape. She was rescued by her husband Emkaien's ship, the D7 class warship IKS Chancellor Mogwa, and was assigned as command spokesman. Jenneth was relieved of duty following an unauthorized attack on a Federation Diplomatic Shuttle, and during the proceeding argument, she divorced her husband and was cast off the ship. Her current status is unknown. An extraordinarily driven individual, Jenneth is totally controlled by her obsession with her honor, along with lust for revenge. She believes herself to be the only "true Klingon" and will not tolerate any perceived weakness from anyone. This obsession has cost her her family, her husband, and, ironically, her honor. *'Johnson - Med Tech - '(played by Melissa D. Johnson / Tanja Milojevic) - A medical technician assigned to the . Skilled at treating patients, Med Tech Johnson has a weakness for diagnosis. She aspires to become a doctor, but has yet to pass the proper exams. *'Kell - Med Tech -' (played by Jon Jackson)- A dedicated, well-intentioned medical technician serving aboard Deep Space 3. Also a qualified Nurse Practitioner with considerable experience. *'Keth, Pilar '- Pilar Keth was a cover name used by Lt. Renova Exler while visiting the Enclave, a hideout for smugglers and ruffians on the edge of the Rough Seas, a permanent type 7 ion storm in the Pinchot Expanse. According to the cover story, Pilar Keth and Ceta Val were graduates of the Aldebaran Scientific Institute and they were working on a paper focusing on the various civilizations in and around the Pinchot Expanse. *'Knox, Burt - Master Chief Petty Officer '- (played by Jon Specht) - Known as "Hard" Knox, the Chief serves as Chief Engineer of the . The Chief is known for utilizing technology from a variety of sources in non-standard ways to achieve desired results, often in bizarre and extraordinary ways. One such piece of technology was an implant which the Chief had surgically implanted without the knowledge of Starfleet. The implant, believed to be of Escherite origin, allows him to communicate telepathically with the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] on a very crude and rudimentary level without speaking. On the mission to Melnora, the implant was able to interface with the artifact the Melnorans called The Ivory Throne, which the crew of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] surmised was also an Escherite artifact. Brash and often disrespectful, Chief Knox dislikes authority figures. He prefers to be left alone to tinker with his bits and pieces of tech. He and his engineering team have modified and customized many of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]'s systems but integrating various alien technologies, including outdated Romulan and Cardassian parts. *'Kyle, Ensign -' (played by Damon Fries) - The helmsman for the . Also currently the ship's Second Officer. Kyle descends from a long line of distinguished Starfleet officers. Like many of his crewmates, Kyle resents being assigned to DS3 and the . This is his second assignment since graduating from the Academy. *'Lotran -' (played by Ben Cromey) - Lotran is a servant to the race known as the Sovereignty, a lizard like race. He himself is not of the Sovereignty, as he and Chirrock are of a similar race that was long ago conquered by the Sovereignty. He runs the communication station on the Ship Captain's vessel. When Chirrock gets sentenced to death, Lotran assumes his duties with much fear. He oversees Lt. Karen Denali and Lt. Jennifer Forrestal as they diagnose the Ship Captain's wife. Lotran is very afraid of his masters, yet acts secretive to the starfleet officers. When two engineers come across him having an emotional breakdown in a hallway, he acts as though he is hiding something. Later, it is revealed that Chirrock was with Lotran in the hallway using his cloaking suit. Lotran is very for the eventual overthrow of his species' oppressors. *'Monahan' - Monahan was the Chief Science Officer of the USS Remington. He was charged with surveying the Venderis Nebula and the nearby gaseous anomalies. Monahan completed the job "despite having to recalibrate the sensor array." *'Montebank - Engineer '- Engineer Montebank was part of the forensic engineering teams from Task Force 51. The forensic engineering action was to determine the amount and extent of non-traditional, non-Starfleet-issue technology integrated into the USS'' Chimera''. Montebank was in the engineering section of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]'' when the impulse engines came online and began to power the weapons. *'Morok''' - (played by Bryan Lincoln) - (DECEASED) - A colonist on the planet Kalimor. A track star at his Academy prep school, Morok was one of colonists confined during occupation of the colony by the Mahr. Frustrated and scared, he developed "an ill-conceived plan" to escape. The plan would only benefit a few colonists but would use supplies vitally needed by the other survivors. Against protests, Morok and his followers stole the supplies attempted to escape. Morok and his followers were discovered and were "hunted for sport" by the Mahr. Eventually, they were "brutally executed." *'Mumgabi' - Mumgabi is an engineer aboard the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. *'N'Kana - Lieutenant' - Lieutenant N'Kana was a science officer aboard the USS Remington, a Miranda-class science vessel. N'Kana was invited to speak at the Astrophysics Symposium at the Mars University with Lieutenant Karen Denali on the results of their research on the Venderis Nebula and surrounding anomalies. *'Nemon, Briz, Ambassador' - (played by Jennifer Anderson) - An Ambassador from the planet Betazed, Briz Nemon had a personal agenda regarding the planet Melnora. She learned of the existence of the planet through stories and folklore which was then corroborated by logs from a pirate vessel seized by the Betazed government. She traveled to the Pinchot Expanse to visit the world, but en route, her shuttle was attacked by "pirates." Rescued by the starship USS Remington, the Ambassador and her crew were transported to Deep Space 3, where they were medically treated. After applying extraordinary pressure to the visiting Admiral Thomas, The Ambassador then drafted the USS Chimera to help her finish her mission to Melnora. Evasive on answers, the Ambassador wanted to see first hand, and potentially acquire, technology the Melnorans were said to possess that would allow them to emulate Betazoid abilities of empathy. While attending a state dinner/reception on Melnora, she was conversing with Kar'rl Droonga, a Betazoid cultural anthropologist who had been studying the Melnorans, when he was murdered by the daughter of the planetary rulers. Sent into a state of deep shock, she was beamed back to the . An extremely outspoken individual, Ambassador Nemon has the unwelcome habit of verbalizing the feelings of people in her vicinity, unsolicited. She also went out of her way to undermine the authority and standing of the Starfleet personnel amongst the Melnorans, especially Doctor Rachel Winston. Most notably, she exposed her past as a Gammazoid, over the protestations of LT Exler. Ambassador Nemon also attempted to suborn Renova Exler's authority by speaking for the entire away team, again unsolicited. *'Pierce - Commander - '(played by Greg Littlefield) - Executive Officer of the USS Remington. Commander Pierce has been First Officer for a considerable length of time. Short-tempered, Commander Pierce is known to hold a grudge, but is also known as a fair-minded disciplinarian. He was almost relieved of duty following a heated exchange with the USS Remington s CO, Captain Steele, after finding out that then-Lieutenant Gregory Torkelson had been selected as Captain of the over him. *'Ranteen, Eylan -' (played by Doug Cromey) - Lord Eylan Ranteen is the first leader of a unified Melnora (Episodes 26-28). He is married to Lady Maura Ranteen. His official title to the Melnorans is "High Chancellor Eylan Ranteen, Lord of the Ivory chair, Keeper of it's Secrets, and Master of it's Powers." He interacts with Ambassador Briz Nemon and Karrl Droonga with regard to Melnora becoming a Federation protectorate. As his title suggests, he is the master of the Ivory throne, a mysterious device presumably created by the Escherites. The throne is capable of reading minds in a similar way to Betazoids. While he is a skilled diplomat and wise in leading, in the end he fails to have the strength to allow his daughter Voronis to be extradited to the Federation to face trial for the murder of Karrl. *'Ranteen, Maura -' (played by Chris Cree) - Eylan Ranteen's wife. Lady Ranteen is known to the Melnorans as "High Councellor Maura Ranteen, Lady of the First Order, Master of the Scepter of Laws, and Keeper of the faith of the people." Maura is mostly distrustful of the Federation envoy. She also is completely unwilling to allow Voronis to face justice in the Federation, even hiding Voronis personally to ensure the crew of the Chimera could not remove Voronis by force. *'Rethrobeck, Zangar '- Zangar Rethrobeck was the 24th century equivalent to Earth's finest brewmasters. His specialty is Bregatian Lager. Based on the remote world of Gandar IV, Rethrobeck's brewery is often a target of pirates and ruffians, and according to Jenneth, because of the attacks, the "brewery has beefed up security quite a bit." Despite the increased security, Captain Britarra and the Free Travel Vessel Solar Winds decided to raid his installation on their way to the Enclave. *'Sakor' - (played by Tim Cree) - (DECEASED) - A Vulcan scientist on the colony of Kalimor. According to Montaine Buchanan, Sakor was "a brilliant scientist who loved to play Cribbage." Sakor was brutally murdered in the street by a Mahr soldier known as "Fist" in third month after the occupation of the colony by the Mahr. *'Silverman - Engineer' - (played by Chris Cree) - Engineer Silverman was part of the forensic engineering teams from Task Force 51. The forensic engineering action was to determine the amount and extent of non-traditional, non-Starfleet-issue technology integrated into the USS Chimera. *'Taldeen - Captain' - (played by Daniel McIntosh) - Captain Taldeen was a Vulcan officer assignned to the Starfleet Judge Advocate General's (JAG) Office. Taldeen visited Deep Space 3, to conduct an investigation into station operations. However, he was displeased with the assignment; previously he had been involved in an investigation on Starbase 27, but Captain Zerkaks Gymarin, the presiding officer in the JAG office, moved him under the pretense that the person he was investigating, Lieutenant Commander Michaelson would "attempt to do Taldeen harm." He interviewed several station personnel, including Captain Buchanan, Lt. Commander Torkelson, Lieutenants Forrestal and Exler, as well as Dr. Winston and Master Chief Knox. The investigation took an unexpected turn when Taldeen discovered the use of "Unauthorized alien technology" installed onboard the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. His request to conduct a thorough forensic investigation into said technology was thwarted by the inadvertant firing of the Chimera's weapons in spacedock, and Admiral Thomas' direct intervention, on behalf of Torkelson and the Chimera crew. Taldeen, who was well-known for "ruining many an officer's career" also had a past encounter with Admiral Thomas. Taldeen believed that the Admiral held animosity toward Taldeen over Taldeen's investigation and subsequent court martial of the Admiral's academy roommate and the Admiral's "likely role in the underlying infractions in the incident and the subsequent attempt at cover-up." A skilled, experienced and overly-thorough investigator, Taldeen remarked that Captain Buchanan's management style and the results thereof may be doing more harm than good for the station. Taldeen has a penchant for water with a slice of lemon, a "human custom of which I have become rather fond." *'Takahara - Engineer '- Engineer Takahara, also known as "Tak," is an assistant engineer aboard the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. *'Thomas, Paul - Captain' - Captain Paul Thomas was a member of the famed Thomas family. He served served Starfleet with distinction and most notably made his mark on history at the Battle of Nyrongen. Though details of the engagement are still classified, the outcome, according to Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson, "encouraged more school children to dream of a career in Starfleet than any recruitment campaign ever could." *'Thomas, Elizabeth - Ambassador' - A member of the famed Thomas family who served the Federation with distinction. *'Thomas, Bartholomew - Admiral - '(played by Rob Watson) - From the prestigious Thomas family in Star Fleet, Admiral Thomas, as with most admirals in Star Fleet, seems to have his own goals in mind. He reassigned Lt. Commander Torkelson to Deep Space 3 to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy, and ensure the newly-minted Ensign Thomas didn't embarrass the Thomas family name. *'Thomas, Randy - Ensign - '(played by Joseph Orr) - The mostly incompetent nephew of Admiral Thomas, Ensign Thomas has a well established feeling of entitlement and lacks social skills. Many of the crew of the wonder if he will be worth the trouble of babysitting for Admiral Bartholomew Thomas. *'Thorum' - (played by Bryan Lincoln) - Also known as Thorum of Krell. A male Andorian serving aboard a Klingon D7 battlecruiser, IKS Chancellor Mogwa, under the command of Emkaien. Last known position held aboard: Third Officer. *'Torkelson, Gregory - Lt. Commander' - (played by Robert Pepper) - Captain of the and Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. Known as "Tork" to his close friends, Tork was a former junior officer aboard the USS Remington, a science vessel. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Tork was targeted by Admiral Bartholomew Thomas as a "model officer" and was promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander and reassigned to Deep Space 3. The Admiral's intention was for Tork to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy Thomas, keep him out of harm's way, and hopefully instill in him some of the qualities that Tork exhibited. Tork is a "by the book" officer - somewhat hesitant to break the rules. *'Tovar-Smith, Avery - Yeoman - '(played by Gareth Bowley) - Chief Aide to Captain Montaine Buchanan. Has family on Earth, including a mother and a sister, Emily May Tovar-Smith. Although well thought of by a majority of station personnel, Tovar-Smith is often the victim of Captain Buchanan's foul moods, as well as the Captain's bullying. An efficient worker, Tovar-Smith often lacks the courage to assert himself when suffering the Captain's wrath. *'Tovar-Smith, Emily May '- Emily is an 18-year-old student. She was afflicted with a pathogen that she was exposed to on Quin, a planet near the Miragosa Nebula. The life-threatening pathogen very closely resembled the pathogen the Mahr developed and tested on the colonists on Kalimor more than 20 years ago. Emily is currently at Ravenstone Memorial Hospital, a facility that specializes in rate xeno-pathologies, on Earth. *'Tovar-Smtih, Imelda' - (played by Helen Quigley) - Imelda Tovar-Smith is a distressed and grieving mother of Emily May and Avery Tovar-Smith. She currently lives on Earth and has been dealing with the critical illness of her daughter. She blames Captain Montaine Buchanan for keeping Avery so far out on the frontier and not letting him come home to be with his dying sister. *'Twist, Olivia - Commander' - (played by Karen Osborne) - Commander Olivia Twist is the commanding officer of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, 214th Construction Battalion. *'Tyrellian, Sayzar - Captain - '(played by Mark Zaricor) - (DECEASED) - Former Captain of the . As a lieutenant, Sayzar visited the planet Sigma Iotia II where he was "mugged" by a young and then-wayward Renova Exler who took a pouch of diplomatic papers. Sayzar chased her down, though Renova said she "would have gotten away" had the hole in the fence been larger. Sayzar was eventually promoted to the rank of Captain and assigned as the commander of the and as the Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. However, during a routine mission through The Pinchot Expanse, Sayzar disappeared, presumably as a result of an anomaly inside the Expanse. He was eventually recovered by the pirate vessel Solar Winds during an emergency transport in another area of the Pinch known as the Rough Seas. After being turned over to an agent for Mr. Big (the primary player in criminal activity in the sector), Sayzar escaped with Renova aboard a Ferengi transport vessel. Sayzar was mortally wounded in a confrontation with Jenneth, a renegade Klingon, who was beamed aboard the transport ship. Escaping the transport ship with Renova in a rescue pod, Sayzar was eventually rescued by the where he later died. His body was beamed into space. *'Val, Ceta' - Ceta Val was a cover name used by Dr. Rachel Winston while visiting the Enclave, a hideout for smugglers and ruffians on the edge of the Rough Seas, a permanent type 7 ion storm in the Pinchot Expanse. According to the cover story, Ceta Val and Pilar Keth were graduates of the Aldebaran Scientific Institute and they were working on a paper focusing on the various civilizations in and around the Pinchot Expanse. *'Voychellis, Andra, Admiral' - (played by Kate Hal) - Admiral Voychellis is assigned to Starfleet Headquarters and works with the Joint Chiefs. While talking to Admiral Bartholomew Thomas, it was intimated that she and he had a personal as well as professional relationship. *'Watson - Chief Engineer' - (played by Tim Cree) - Chief Engineer Watson served aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. He was also part of the forensic engineering teams from Task Force 51. The forensic engineering action was to determine the amount and extent of non-traditional, non-Starfleet-issue technology integrated into the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. Watson was physically attacked by a holographic projection of Captain Sayzar Tyrellian while they worked in the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]'s engineering section. *'Winston, Rachel, M.D.' - (played by Eleiece Krawiec) - Chief Medical Officer of the . Dr. Winston has an uncanny knack for being able to "read" people and can pick up on subtleties that most people overlook. Her background was alluded to, but not revealed until a mission to Melnora where it was discovered by the crew of the that Dr. Winston was actually born Waychel from the House of Ranston, from the planet Betazed. Dr. Winston was born without the empathic gift Betazeds have. Such individuals were given the name "Gammazoids" and were shunned by most in Betazoid culture. Dr Winston was no exception in this regard. *'Wylothia - M.D.' - Dr. Wylothia is a female Edoan who is currently one of the doctors stationed on Deep Space 3. *'Yarkoma' - (played by Stacy Armstrong) - Yarkoma was a colonist on the world of Kalimor during the Mahr invasion and occupation. According to Montaine Buchanan, Yarkoma had a beautiful smile. During the occupation, a Mahr soldier known as "Fist" inflicted a severe cut on Yarkoma's right cheek, leaving a long scar there. The wound was inflicted "not as discipline, not for any reason anyone ever figured out. He just enjoyed inflicting as much pain as he could." Yarkoma survived the occupation and 25 years later, contated Monty and Dr. Breetal to invite them to a reunion ceremony on Kalimor. *'Yossarian' - (played by Barry Wallace) - Yossarian was a dealer in both questionable and legitimate merchandise at the Enclave, a "hive of scum and villainy" on the edge of the Rough Seas inside the Pinchot Expanse. Yossarian was instrumental in helping transports find work, both reputable and otherwise. *'Yurrel - Daimon - '(played by Stephen Frendrich) - (DECEASED) - The Daimon of the Ferengi trading vessel Profitable Venture. After the Profitable Venture was crippled by an anomaly inside the Pinchot Expanse, Daimon Yurrel, along with several members of his crew were rescued by the USS Chimera. Yurrel finagled a deal to become daimon of a small transport ship which he promptly named Another Profitable Venture. After a rendezvous with the pleasure ship Glaminfo, Another Profitable Venture was followed by the Solar Winds. The renegade Klingon, Jenneth, was beamed aboard and killed Yurrel. Episodes Season One *Episode 1: What Could Be So Bad? *Episode 2: From Bad To Worse *Episode 3: No More, No Less *Episode 4: Maneuvers and Deceptions *Episode 5: Exacting a Pound of Flesh *Episode 6: Inquisition *Episode 7: To Every Season *Episode 8: A Little Give and Take *Episode 9: Successful Negotiations *Episode 10: Uneasy Reunions *Episode 11: Into the Rough Seas Season Two *Episode 12: Slips, Strips, Bars and Bricks *Episode 13: Worlds Apart *Episode 14: The 285th Rule of Acquisition *Episode 15: Ambush *Episode 16: The Shadow of the Standard Bearer *Episode 17: Enter the Sovereignty *Episode 18: Death Sentence *Episode 19: Chasms - Part I *Episode 20: Chasms - Part II *Episode 21: Shades of the Past *Episode 22: Shades of the Present Season Three *Episode 23: Shades of the Future *Episode 24: Drawing Back the Veils *Episode 25: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back *Episode 26: The Melnoran Solution - Part I *Episode 27: The Melnoran Solution - Part II *Episode 28: The Melnoran Solution - Part III *Episode 29: The Needs of the Many *Episode 30: The Needs of the Few *Episode 31: Old Friends and Memories(Unreleased) *Episode 32: The Gathering Storm(Unreleased) *Episode 33: TBD External link *Star Trek: Outpost website Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas